To Kill a Mudblood
by lets.make.it.rain
Summary: “No! You silly boy! Harry’s death will be from my own hands. You..dear Draco...will kill that mudblood you detest so…”-Voldemort spoke. Draco faces a distressing situation that the Dark Lord himself bestows upon him because of his father's failure.
1. The Dark Lord's Orders

Something is wrong at Hogwarts. Of course you're dismayed. You have every right to be, for you haven't the slightest clue of the most distressing situation our dear Malfoy is in.

Here in the dim lighted lavatory he stands. His lean figure slightly hunched with both of his pale hands firmly planted at the edges of the sink. He ruffles the bangs of his blonde hair back as his clammy hands find their way to turn on the cold metal taps. He reaches in and gathers the warm waters in between his hands and lather his face in it briefly, as if trying to wash his worries away.

Yet how can it be, that when you permit yourself a moment's relaxation, forgetting all the troubles in the world, eventually reality crashes back down. Like standing at the window you've washed only yesterday, its panes don't reflect back the bright prospect of a clear conscience, but the treacherous face of the world?

He stares back at his reflection. No longer does he see the confident blue eyed blond he had been but the visage of a future killer. He feels slightly lost and insecure, though he'd never admit it, about his current predicament. He longed for someone he could confide in. He sighs at the thought of his 'friends'. They were merely followers. Suddenly Harry Potter enters his mind. He frowns at the fact that Potter actually had two best friends that would no doubt die for him. He observed their friendship over the years and it had become stronger than it was before. Their friendship was unbreakable. Was that jealously he was feeling? He chuckles. Definetely not. Jealous of Potter? Never in a million years.

Are you wondering about his current predicament? I bet you are. What has gotten our dear Malfoy's knickers in a twist? Let's go back into his mind for a flashblack eh?

¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨

_I walked towards the Dark Lord. His eerily scarlet eyes that were set in slits like a cat's looked at me with no emotion whatsoever. Bellatrix, my aunt and a few other death eaters stood before him. This was the first time I had ever encountered the Dark Lord face to face. Never had I seen a man's face so bloody distorted! I gulped as I saw the movement of his unnaturally long fingers beckon me to come forward._

"_Draco…Draco Malfoy…"the Dark Lord had spoken._

_I broke my gaze away from him and turned my attention to Bellatrix. I was so nervous at what was going to be asked of me. Bellatrix then motioned me to bow in front of him and I did as she asked. _

"_Good my boy…so respectful. Just like your father…"_

_I thought back to my father who was incarcerated in Azkaban. Seems like every one who works for him mostly always ends up there. Did I really want to give myself up to him? I was a Malfoy. Mom wasn't a Death Eater…just dad and Bellatrix. Would he want me to follow in my dad's footsteps? Did I even have a choice?_

"_But you're father…you see…he failed me. Now you must take his place as he is away in..Azkaban..Draco.."_

_I nodded slightly listening to the Dark Lord continue on. His stare was utterly disturbing but I managed to keep my eyes to him. _

"_Before I recruit you, Draco, you must prove your worthiness. I have been watching you recently and having seen you have trouble with Harry Potter…" the Dark Lord paused. "..and his group of friends..you must eliminate one of them…"_

"_You want me to kill Harry Potter?!" I yelled. _

_I heard him scoff. "No! You silly boy! Harry's death will be from my own hands. You..dear boy..will kill that mudblood you detest so…"_

"_What if I get caught! I mean, she's always with Harry Potter and that Ron Weasley! They're never apart!"_

_I was scared. I've never killed anyone before. It would have been a relief to kill Harry but Ron would have been a better candidate. Much easier to kill because of his utter lack of knowledge. Not to metion his stupidity._

"_Are you refusing to do as I say? You can always back out but it would deeply displeasure me to have you killed on the spot.."_

_I gulped once again nervously. I had no choice. _

_I stood my ground firmly and said while gritting my teeth,"No! I'm not backing out! I'll kill that mudblood! Whatever it takes. I'll get it done."_

"_Good. And do not worry about getting caught. No one will know of your crime unless you tell them. One more thing…you only have a week to complete this task…"_

¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨

I'm sure you all understand the position he's in. He's a bit frightened of having to kill one of the most smartest, gifted, mudblood student known as Hermione Granger of Gryfindor. But what's this he's feeling? He's not feeling a bit guilty is he? Probably not since he's hated her since year one. This should be an easy task since he has no feelings towards her whatsoever so why was he panicking so? I sure hope he's not getting cold feet about what the Dark Lord is having him to do!

He looks briefly to the windows of the boys lavatory. It was raining harder than ever. He smoothens a shaken hand to his blonde hair and decides he had stayed in here too long. He was never the one to stay up and go to the washroom to think. This was unusually odd for him. It was time to go. He straightens himself up and takes one more glance at the mirror until leaving to go back to his dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction :) This idea just popped into my head and I felt like writing it. Sure I've written some stories but never about Harry Potter. I've seen the movies up till the 6th one but started to read the books for better understanding and I finished the Goblet of Fire just yesterday. Now to the Order of the Phoenix. Please review and tell me what you think :P**


	2. Queen Mab visits Draco

Draco lays in his bed, both his arms lay resting behind his neck, thinking about how he was going to go about his plan. His other fellow Slytherins in the dormitory were sleeping peacefully; some light snores could be heard. Yet he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He was constantly thinking. Even today, he hadn't said anything crude to Hermione in Slughorn's potions class. He sneaked some glances at her but she was busy away brewing a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death.

He smirks, thinking he should just use that potion on her. But what fun would it be when she's laying there lifeless and vulnerable yet still sleeping? An unwanted thought went through his mind. He thought of all the things he could do to her while she was sleeping. He was shocked at himself for even thinking these thoughts about a mudblood. A mudblood like herself. Father would not be happy. He chuckled.

When he had closed his eyes briefly, he could see an image of her. No longer was she that undeveloped girl with hair like a lion's mane but a transformed woman. Her appearance had changed over the years and the once shaggy full of hair she donned back in the first year was still there, still blonde as ever filled with curls,yet it was more tamed, more beautiful. Her physique was toned. He remembered when she had bent down to pick up her quill, he saw the unnoticeably toned legs she had. He had to suppress a groan. Luckily, no one caught him staring but at that moment he was taken away. Was she, dare he say, beautiful? He sighs. He was physically attracted to her. It would be a shame to hurt that pretty piece of flesh but it had to be done. It would be another 4 hours before morning breaks. Tuesday. He only had 6 more days to left. As Voldemort said, he only had a week. In the meantime, Draco fell into a lightless sleep.

¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨

Crabbe tapped me on the shoulder. That stupid idiot didn't know what to do. This was the most simplest potion Slughorn had to us to brew. Why do I even bother to have him as a friend? I sighed as showed him the instructions to brew the potion.

"Thanks," I heard him mutter.

"No problem mate!" I said annoyed. He could tell. "Oh and why don't you pair up with Neville next time?"

Crabbe grunted. "Neville! Why the bloody hell would I pair up with that stupid bloke?"

I smirked. "You both have something in common. You know what it is?"

I had to keep myself from face palming myself. This was just too ridiculous.

"Nope!" he said quickly. "Now come on! What? What do we have in common!"

I scoffed. "Nevermind. Say where's Goyle?"

"Down in the lavatory," he spoke.

Just then, Hermione dropped her quill accidently beside me. She sighed and went to pick it up, her shapely legs bending down while her skirt moved up higher. I could almost see the lacey white knickers she was wearing until I heard someone snicker and yell. It was Dean Thomas. An annoying Gryfindor.

"DRACO'S CHECKING OUT GRANGER!" Dean Thomas started to yell repeatedly. There was no teacher to stop his senseless banter. Everyone's attention turned to them.

I sawHermione stand up flustered, her cheeks stained red. She was looking at me astonishingly.

"I wouldn't touch that mudblood with a ten foot pole," I replied smugly.

Hermione looked at me with a pained expression and was that tears I saw coming from her light brown eyes? She breathed in deeply just as if she was going to say something but looked at me with pure loathing and stormed off. Inside, I felt extremely guilty. I had not expected her to be hurt after those couple of words. Feeling guilty, I went after her.

I was led into an empty classroom with Hermione in it. I spotted her crying in the corner still oblivious to my presence. I saw her form get startled as I closed the door. She looked up at me, her eyes teary from crying.

She sniffled and said with a broken voice, "Get—get out of here Malfoy!"

I walked up to her and placed my hands on her thigh. "Look here Granger," I said while placing my forefinger at her chin to make her look at me. "I'm sorry."

She was taken aback at what I said. She spoke up. "You Malfoy? Saying sorry to me? You've got to be kidding," she said. She didn't seem to believe me.

She looked down and was smearing the tears off her face with her sleeves. I saw a stray tear on the corner of her lips, she hadn't managed to wipe off and felt tempted to kiss it away. We looked at each other, light brown eyes clashing with my gray. Before I knew it, I slammed my lips down to hers and kissed her. I heard her gasp but she didn't fight me off. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it, seeing as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Draco…" she whispered as I retracted my mouth from hers to move to the side of her face and go lower to kiss her neck. It felt so good hearing her say my name.

I lifted her up from the floor, using my hands to hold her shapely buttocks to lift her onto the desk up in front. She removed her top and motioned my hands to touch her breasts. They were a perfect size for her figure. Not too small, not too big, just right. She moaned and pulled me to her and whispered in my ear huskily, "I thought you wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole?"

I grinned into the kiss. I pulled back and said, "I lied."

I was in between her legs as she fumbled to remove my clothing. She gasped as she felt my erection on her leg but I merely smirked. I wanted her. So bad.

¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨

"Draco! Wake up or were going to be late for class you jackass! Snape'll have our head. Hurry up!" Blaise yells.

Draco felt slightly disappointed it was just a mere dream. He pushes Blaise aside roughly, who was shaking him to wake up and get out of the bed. He didn't give a damn if he was late for class. He rushes to the bathroom and removes his clothing. Entering the shower, Hermione enters his mind. This was not going to be an easy task.

Draco lays in his bed, both his arms lay resting behind his neck, thinking about how he was going to go about his plan. His other fellow Slytherins in the dormitory were sleeping peacefully; some light snores could be heard. Yet he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He was constantly thinking. Even today, he hadn't said anything crude to Hermione in Slughorn's potions class. He sneaked some glances at her but she was busy away brewing a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death.

He smirks, thinking he should just use that potion on her. But what fun would it be when she's laying there lifeless and vulnerable yet still sleeping? An unwanted thought went through his mind. He thought of all the things he could do to her while she was sleeping. He was shocked at himself for even thinking these thoughts about a mudblood. A mudblood like herself. Father would not be happy. He chuckled.

When he had closed his eyes briefly, he could see an image of her. No longer was she that undeveloped girl with hair like a lion's mane but a transformed woman. Her appearance had changed over the years and the once shaggy full of hair she donned back in the first year was still there, still blonde as ever filled with curls,yet it was more tamed, more beautiful. Her physique was toned. He remembered when she had bent down to pick up her quill, he saw the unnoticeably toned legs she had. He had to suppress a groan. Luckily, no one caught him staring but at that moment he was taken away. Was she, dare he say, beautiful? He sighs. He was physically attracted to her. It would be a shame to hurt that pretty piece of flesh but it had to be done. It would be another 4 hours before morning breaks. Tuesday. He only had 6 more days to left. As Voldemort said, he only had a week. In the meantime, Draco fell into a lightless sleep.

¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨

Crabbe tapped me on the shoulder. That stupid idiot didn't know what to do. This was the most simplest potion Slughorn had to us to brew. Why do I even bother to have him as a friend? I sighed as showed him the instructions to brew the potion.

"Thanks," I heard him mutter.

"No problem mate!" I said annoyed. He could tell. "Oh and why don't you pair up with Neville next time?"

Crabbe grunted. "Neville! Why the bloody hell would I pair up with that stupid bloke?"

I smirked. "You both have something in common. You know what it is?"

I had to keep myself from face palming myself. This was just too ridiculous.

"Nope!" he said quickly. "Now come on! What? What do we have in common!"

I scoffed. "Nevermind. Say where's Goyle?"

"Down in the lavatory," he spoke.

Just then, Hermione dropped her quill accidently beside me. She sighed and went to pick it up, her shapely legs bending down while her skirt moved up higher. I could almost see the lacey white knickers she was wearing until I heard someone snicker and yell. It was Dean Thomas. An annoying Gryfindor.

"DRACO'S CHECKING OUT GRANGER!" Dean Thomas started to yell repeatedly. There was no teacher to stop his senseless banter. Everyone's attention turned to them.

I sawHermione stand up flustered, her cheeks stained red. She was looking at me astonishingly.

"I wouldn't touch that mudblood with a ten foot pole," I replied smugly.

Hermione looked at me with a pained expression and was that tears I saw coming from her light brown eyes? She breathed in deeply just as if she was going to say something but looked at me with pure loathing and stormed off. Inside, I felt extremely guilty. I had not expected her to be hurt after those couple of words. Feeling guilty, I went after her.

I was led into an empty classroom with Hermione in it. I spotted her crying in the corner still oblivious to my presence. I saw her form get startled as I closed the door. She looked up at me, her eyes teary from crying.

She sniffled and said with a broken voice, "Get—get out of here Malfoy!"

I walked up to her and placed my hands on her thigh. "Look here Granger," I said while placing my forefinger at her chin to make her look at me. "I'm sorry."

She was taken aback at what I said. She spoke up. "You Malfoy? Saying sorry to me? You've got to be kidding," she said. She didn't seem to believe me.

She looked down and was smearing the tears off her face with her sleeves. I saw a stray tear on the corner of her lips, she hadn't managed to wipe off and felt tempted to kiss it away. We looked at each other, light brown eyes clashing with my gray. Before I knew it, I slammed my lips down to hers and kissed her. I heard her gasp but she didn't fight me off. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it, seeing as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Draco…" she whispered as I retracted my mouth from hers to move to the side of her face and go lower to kiss her neck. It felt so good hearing her say my name.

I lifted her up from the floor, using my hands to hold her shapely buttocks to lift her onto the desk up in front. She removed her top and motioned my hands to touch her breasts. They were a perfect size for her figure. Not too small, not too big, just right. She moaned and pulled me to her and whispered in my ear huskily, "I thought you wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole?"

I grinned into the kiss. I pulled back and said, "I lied."

I was in between her legs as she fumbled to remove my clothing. She gasped as she felt my erection on her leg but I merely smirked. I wanted her. So bad.

¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨

"Draco! Wake up or were going to be late for class you jackass! Snape'll have our head. Hurry up!" Blaise yells.

Draco felt slightly disappointed it was just a mere dream. He pushes Blaise aside roughly, who was shaking him to wake up and get out of the bed. He didn't give a damn if he was late for class. He rushes to the bathroom and removes his clothing. Entering the shower, Hermione enters his mind. This was not going to be an easy task.


	3. Unexpected Ditch

"I think that Malfoy's up to no good," Ron says while shaking his red hair in disapprovingly.

Hermione ignores him. She still hasn't gotten over him being with Lavender. Pretending Ron wasn't there, she turns her full attention to the silent Harry. She wanted to know what his opinion was with her current predicament with the certain Malfoy.

"Harry," she speaks, holding her books in her hand while they walk.

"Yeah Hermione? What is it?" he says.

"I've got to ask you about something in _private. _That means _without _Ron. So could you _please_ come with me for a few minutes?" she asks. She doesn't wait for an answer and then places one arm around his, dragging him away from Ron.

She feels him turn his head and hears him mouth 'I'll see you later' obviously back to Ron. Ron glares at the both of them and continues to walk, his stride full of anger and jealousness. Once they were alone in the hall, Hermione faces Harry and asks him a question. Her face had a look of nervousness.

"Harry. What do you think of Malfoy asking me to meet him in the library because he needs help on his assignment?"

Harry scoffs. "I agree with Ron. He's up to no good. But since Malfoy isn't that bright, from my perspective, I guess he'll be needing your help. Did you already agree to meet him?" he asks looking at her intently. His mind was wondering with curiousness. Why would he ask her for help after all these years? He'd observed Malfoy over the years and he didn't seem to be having that much trouble in his education, he admits. He was probably just asking her help to get the answers. What were the rumors that Malfoy wasn't coming back next year and that he thought Hogwarts was a joke? He became suspicious. Usually Malfoy would be teasing them or what not and now he hadn't even participated in Quidditch! What the hell was he planning?

"_No_-don't answer that Hermione. Don't go meeting him. How could you even agree? Remember we followed him to Borgin and Burkes?! He's up to something Hermione!" he whispers trying not to shout.

"You don't know _exactly_ what he was there for. He could've been buying furniture-"

"Oh rubbish Hermione! You know he wasn't there for that. What about what happened to Katie Bell? He did that!"

"He wasn't even at Hogsmeade Harry. He was in detention with McGonagall," she replies.

"Now you're defending him? Hermione, you're unbelievable. He's out for trouble. Don't go," he suggests. He didn't want his best friend to get hurt.

She just huffs, making her final decision. "Alright Harry. I won't go. But he's not going to be happy I blew him off. He really needed help with his homework or McGonagall's off to give him detention…again."

He sighs in relief. "It's his fault Hermione. That git deserves all the detention he's been given. I'm sure he can snag the answers from someone else. I'm guessing you don't want to come back with me to meet Ron?"

She smiles. "Definitely not, but thanks for inviting me. I've got some work to finish. Just go ahead. Meet _Ron_," she says with distaste in her voice. "But I'm pretty sure he'll be snogging right at this minute. I'll be in the library if you need me-" she says and turns to leave but halts and turns back.

"Wait. I can't go to the library!" she sighs. "I'll be in my dorm. Anyways, I'll see you later Harry."

He nods."Alright Hermione," he says watching his best friend walk and disappear to the left of the hall.

¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨

Draco leaves Crabbe and Goyle and starts to walk down to the library for his meeting with Hermione. Although he didn't seem to like transfiguration class, he's very advanced. He thinks back to when he'd conjured up a snake in his duel with Potter. He found out from Snape, that it was a very difficult form of transfiguration, learned in the sixth year and above but he'd manage to do it in his second year which made him feel powerful, like he could accomplish anything. He just pretended to have trouble in Transfiguration class to spend some 'quality' time with Granger. He didn't need her help at all. It was all part of his plan.

He arrives at the library, straight on the dot of the time they were supposed to meet. He feels slightly awkward. He usually didn't hang out in the library. To think Hermione was the one to be late. He takes a seat down in front of an empty table and waits for her. Slowly the time ticks, the library silent as ever. He could hear whispers and automatically knows it's about him. He hadn't at all touched his books and just sat there. Ten minutes pass, then thirty and finally, after forty-five minutes of waiting, he gets up,collects his books and shoves the chair back harshly. He had been ditched by Hermione and he wasn't at all happy. Not one bit.

* * *

**_A/N: Hmm....are you guys liking the story so far? Then review! But...I'm not sure you guys are liking this idea though and I'm getting pretty disheartened :( I extremely love updating this story since I've alot of time and well...it wouldn't hurt to press that button there now would it? And thanks to whoever reviewed so far :)_**

**_MargueriteHOL, chocoADDICTED, and Purple . Leather . Gloves . *cheers*_**


	4. Caught

"Draco Malfoy, " Professor McGonagall addresses him in class. "A moment after class please."

He nods, while looking at Hermione's way, his piercing grey eyes looking at her bitterly. Little did he know, she felt guilty for her previous action. Little did she know, she haunted his dreams yet again and he couldn't stop staring at her. She could feel his eyes on her but she hadn't the courage to look back at him, so she ignores it. At the end of the class, McGonagall gives them homework, yet again due for the next day. Everyone in the class exits, but Draco.

"Draco? What is going on with your studies? You haven't been completing your homework! I'm afraid I'm a bit busy to give you detention today so I will have to reschedule it for next week Wednesday, and another on Thursday. Maybe next time, you'll learn to give in your assignments on time," she eyes him sternly. "You are in my NEWT course and I expect you to study. You don't want to fail do you?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"No ma'am."

"Very well, off you go," she says shooing him off.

As he exits, he passes by someone who looked like well like a blur in his eyes, because of his quick paced stride.

"Draco!" the voice shouts after him.

He automatically recognizes that voice. A smirk tugs on his face but vanishes as he turns back to see Granger. Just the person he was looking for.

"Granger. Fancy seeing you here," he says. "So…I've been meaning to ask you. Where were you yesterday? You should have told me you couldn't go. That would have spared me forty-five minutes of waiting."

She seems hesitant for words. "Look…uh Malfoy, I was busy and you see and I was studying so much! Time flies by so quickly you know? And you know me, I've always been carried away with my books-"

He gives a wry chuckle as she continues. She was truly a bad liar.

She sighs. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And did you actually wait that long or are you trying to make me feel even more guilty?"

"Are you calling me a liar m-Granger?" he says, relieved he had refrained from saying the m word which would have gotten her angry.

"What is there something wrong from wanting to know the truth?" she replies her voice gaining a pitch higher.

"Alright, Granger no need to raise your voice," he says gently. "I did wait for forty five minutes."

She crosses her arms defiantly. She notices how close he was to her. He has been acting very strange around her lately. Giving her looks, either angry ones or ones that seemed almost gentle or even lustful. Every class, for the past 3 days his eyes were on her. And it seems he had been spending less time mocking Harry, Ron and herself, despite the many oppurtunities. This was very un-Malfoy like. She decides she was going to confront him.

He was staring at her again, his eyes seeming a bit hazy.

"Draco, tell me the truth. I've noticed you've been staring at me throughout all the classes we have together and I have to tell you, I'm getting rather annoyed," she says smugly. "Because I know you don't like me and did you curse Katie Bell?"

He looked down at her, his mind going astray for a moment. A memory from a recent dream appears in his head. He wonders if her lips tasted as soft as it did in the dream. Leaning down, he whispers her name as he gently brushes his lips to hers. She was shocked beyond words but let him coax his tongue with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco was making her feel such unbelievable sensations she couldn't object.

Suddenly a cough interrupts them. Hermione quickly untangles her arms around him as she straightens up, her face red with embarrassment. Draco didn't seem the least fazed. He became angry at whoever had just interrupted them.

"Malfoy, Granger, this is not the time to be fooling around," Professor McGonagall says, her big green eyes looking at them suspiciously.

"Sorry, Professor, we'll be on our way," Hermione says quickly and turns to leave, grabbing Malfoy's arm with her.

They were walking down the hall side by side with a very flustered and aggravated Hermione. Once the Professor was out of sight, Draco and Hermione stop walking as they turn to look at one another.

"Why did you do that?!" she yells out. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I couldn't resist. And to answer your question, I didn't curse Katie Bell. I was in detention with McGonagall, she had me organize some papers and it was bloody boring if you ask me. And now thanks to you, I've got 2 days with her _again_."

"It's not my fault you don't your homework Malfoy," she retorts. "Anyways, I've got to go."

As she turns to leave, Draco shouts, "Wait!"

She turns back. "What now?"

"It's not to late to help me with homework Granger. How about 8pm at the library?" he asks.

"If I have time," she replies and turns to leave, a smirk forming on her face as she hears him huff.

88888

Pansy Parkinson walks into the Slytherin common room approaching Draco, who was sitting on the emerald colour couch looking at the fire. She traces a finger at his blonde hair while bending to sit beside him.

"It feels like I haven't seen you all day," she purrs, still stroking his hair.

He doesn't say anything. He feels her hands travel from his hair, then his chest and stops at his pants.

"Draco," she whispers in his ear seductively. "I want you…"

"Not now Pansy," he says, still looking at the fire.

"Why? Do you have a new girl?! Why are you ignoring _me?_ I'm your girlfriend!" she yells in outrage.

"Pansy, it's not my fault you're always horny okay? Go find Blaise. I know you've been fucking him," he says harshly.

A gasp escaped her rosy red lips. She looks livid and was about to slap him but was held back by his quick reflexes as he pins her to the couch. He eyes her dangerously and whispers, "Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on me."

"But Draco, I know you want me…"she says, not backing down. She was getting turned on. He looked absolutely gorgeous when he was angry. She knew his façade wouldn't last very long.

She gets out of his iron grip and roughly kisses him, causing them both to stumble back. Her hands find their way to his pants trying to unbuckle them. He doesn't resist. This was the only thing she was good for. But she didn't know he wasn't planning to fuck her.

"Mmhm, Draco…" she says as her hot mouth touches the tip of his member.

He hisses a breath as her tongue circles his very sensitive tip. She moans as she dips her head low, taking the head into her warm, moist mouth. She always performed magnificently when it came to this. He tangles his hand at her hair roughly, his hand going with her every move. Immense pleasure fills him as she forces him down her throat. Her head was bobbing back and forth until a shudder fills him as he came. She licks him up, as eager as ever until he pushes her away, buckling his pants and standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asks, confused.

"I'm tired. Sorry Pansy, not today, I'm not in the mood," he says and leaves.

"But-but!"

He ignores Pansy. He thinks about meeting Hermione but what was the point if she might or might not show up? And he couldn't kill her there. It was too public. He retreats back to his room like a nervous wreck. He thought about Voldemort's orders and he didn't want to kill her. Deep inside he felt remorse and doubt. Would he actually be able to kill her? He had kissed her and it left him wanting more. Was that pure lust or something else? No. It couldn't be love. He shakes his head and thinks about the time she had punched him. To his amazement, he was shocked but admired her courageousness. He chuckles. He wanted to see her. He changes his mind and goes down to the library, checking his watch that his was five minutes late.

He sees her in the library, waiting impatiently and smirks.

"Draco! Where have you been?" she asks.

He takes a chair beside her and replies, "Thought I was going to ditch you? No, I'm not like that, I _keep_ my promises. Sorry to keep you waiting."

She checks him, eying him as if he was an idiot, "Where are your books Malfoy?! How do you expect us to study?!"

As he was about to reply, Potter and Weasley enters the library looking livid.

"Let me guess, they don't want you around me. Sorry to bother you Granger. I just thought we could spend this day other than studying. I'll be going," he says and leaves, passing Potter and Weasley.

"What is that crazy bloke up to?" Ron says with distaste.

"For your information Ron, _Draco_ wasn't up to anything. And he's far from crazy," she seethes out angrily. These were the first words she had spoken to Ron since two days earlier.

"And now she talks, and apparantly she's defending the he-who-called-you the _m _word!" Ron replies.

"Oh come off it Ron! If you'll excuse me, I've got to go," she says before their argument starts to get worse and heated.

She squeezes past them and returns to her dormitory. Her mind became cluttered with uneasiness. She finds herself getting attracted to Draco. But they were enemies, right? On several occasions he would call her a mudblood and insult her. Was it possible he was changing? For her? For the better? She was confused. And she still had feelings for Ron, even though they weren't on good terms as of yet. A small plan formed in her mind, maybe, just maybe, she thinks, she could use Draco to get Ron jealous. Huffing, she gets back onto her comfy bed and let her tiredness kick in. Almost in an instant, she falls asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Whew. I just finally finished reading all the Harry Potter books. Can't say I was too happy of the last one. I hate that she killed all those characters :-(_**


End file.
